


Dave: Save Karkat from Cronus.

by abscondCatastrophically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscondCatastrophically/pseuds/abscondCatastrophically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus was trying to pick Karkat up at the bar, but Dave swooped in and saved the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Save Karkat from Cronus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorry for this, I felt like writing whatever the heck.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You came to the bar alone to have a nice, peaceful drink, and you made sure the bar was one the others don’t usually come to. You casually sip a nice, tall glass of whatever the fuck this is, quickly moving onto shots of whatever the bartender hands you. Before you know it, you’re more than a little buzzed, and there’s a leather-clad dude sliding into the barstool next to you. 

“Well hey there Chief, couldn’t help but notice a cutie like you sitting here alone. I’m Cronus. Cronus Ampora.” He smiles a wry smile, the type that immediately makes you squirm. 

“Hello.” You say coldly, rolling your eyes and downing another shot. 

“Woah there babe, slow down, you’re gonna pass out.” He chuckles to himself softly, almost as if that were exactly his plan. 

“Fuck off Ampora, I’m not here for greasers like you, I’m just here to drink.” You reply, the venom thick in your voice. 

“Heeeeeeeeey man, there you are! I was looking for you! Don’t you answer your phone???” The stranger puts his arm around you, poking you discreetly to let you know he’s trying to help. 

“O-oh yeah, sorry bro.” You slur, smiling. Ampora stands up and walks away, huffing, and the stranger slides into the space occupied by the greaser just a second ago. 

“I’m Dave Strider by the way.” He says, turning to ask the bartender for a drink.

“I’m Karkat.” You slur your own name a little, hiding your face right after and realizing just how drunk you are. 

“Cute.” You can practically hear the smirk in Dave’s voice.

“Thanks…” You say cautiously, staring at the cute boy with the blond hair, wearing a pair of dark aviators even in the dark atmosphere. 

“You look like an asshole with those shades. How do you even see?” You immediately bite your tongue and blush, realizing just how much of a dick that made you sound like. He just shrugs.

“Ah, you get used to it. Besides, I need to wear them so as not to be blinded by a cutie like yourself.” He turns to the counter and sips his drink, leaving you staring at him, blushing openly, not able to form any actual words.

“U-uh, thank you…” You stammer, causing him to turn back to look at you, one eyebrow clearly raised under his dark shades. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He asks, smirking at you.

“Well I mean, I guess you’re better than Ampora. Well, you’re actually a lot better…” He stands, holding his hand out so you can slide your short figure off of the tall bar stool. You trip, almost falling but finding yourself instead wrapped into the protective embrace of the taller Strider who catches you with ease. You squeak in surprise as he takes your hand and walks you out of the bar. 

“My place or yours? I don’t live far.” He asks, fully smiling at you as you stumble a bit. 

“Yours.” You get ahold of yourself, knowing what could happen once you get back to his place. Your bulge is already straining against your pants, and you silently thank Jegus that you’re even still able to use it.

“I don’t plan on doing much, I just want to make sure you’re safe.” You sigh.

“I’m fine, Strider, and I mean, I wouldn’t deny you of doing things.” He looks at you, a smirk playing across his lips.

“I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you though…” There’s a playful tone in his voice that goes right to your bulge. 

“You wouldn’t be, I’m consenting. I want it.” You look at him straight in the eyes as you two continue walking, waiting for a reaction. You get a small blush from him, much to your joy.

“U-uh are you sure?” He asks. 

“Of course I am you fuck, why else would I be asking?” 

You make it back to his place after a few short minutes of walking. It’s a nice place, with empty apple juice bottles and anime things scattered at random. As soon as you two step in, he pushes you up against the wall and into a hard, alcohol flavoured kiss. He grinds himself against you, drawing a little moan out of you as he kisses and nips at your neck playfully. He guides you over to his huge, soft looking bed, covered in plain pillows, but lots of pillows nonetheless. He pushes you down onto it, not once breaking the kiss, and before you know it, he’s straddling you. You still have jeans on, but you seem to have lost your shirt somewhere along the way, and you watch as he pulls his off, revealing a nicely toned, but scarred body. You place your hands along the curves of his chest as he leans back down to kiss you hard. You trace your hands down a couple of the scars, drawing a delightful shiver from him. Soon after he starts tugging at your pants, undoing them and pulling them off. Your bulge writhes under the confines of your boxers as he gropes it through the fabric, stroking it gently and slowly. He pulls your boxers off, pausing as his fingers brush past your nook and pulling back to get a better look at it.

“What’s this?” He asks curiously, chuckling at the moans he gets from you every time he touches it.

“I-it’s a nook. Your human females have something similar and I-ahhh…” You moan, biting your lip and bucking into him as he slides one finger inside it. You thrust yourself onto him, getting wetter by the second and moaning. You reach down, fidgeting with his jeans and trying to get them off. He slides another finger in your nook, pumping you deep and hard and already dragging you closer to the edge as you finally get his pants down, sliding them off and taking his boxers down with them. His cock springs free, standing at attention for you. You smile up at him, taking it in your hand and stroking it just as hard as he’s pumping your nook. He moans, his cock twitching in your hand.

“K-Karkat c-can I please-ah…! C-can I put it in you?” He moans breathlessly, practically begging you. You nod quickly, letting go of him as he pulls his fingers out of your nook, leaving you feeling empty. He positions himself so that the tip of him is rubbing your nook, staying like that for a minute before you try and push yourself onto him. He finally eases himself inside you, your genetic material making him slide in with ease. He moans, leaning down to kiss your horns as the starts thrusting inside you.

“Fucking hell Dave you f-feel amazing…” You mutter, moaning into his ear and thrusting in time with him.

“You do too, Karkitten.” He smirks reaching down to stroke your bulge as he thrusts deeper inside you. He’s like a thick blanket of hotness moving on top of you, his muscles rippling and-wait, what the fuck? That sounds weird, stop that. 

“D-don’t call me Karkitten…” You moan as he purposely thrusts harder, chuckling to himself as you struggle to speak. He laughs a bit more.

“No, you’re Karkitten. If you want, you can call me Daddy. But if you do, you’re going to have to listen to me.” He smirks, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead and slowing his thrusting.

“N-no please don’t stop don’t fucking stop…please fuck.” He pins you under him easily, continuing his slow thrusts.

“Hm? Who?” He smirks.

“D-Dave…Daddy, please fuck me harder.” You say through gritted teeth, embarrassed that those words just left your mouth. He trills, sounding pleased as he picks his pace up again, thrusting deeper and deeper into you as he strokes your bulge to the same pace. You start seeing stars a little, the pleasure to your nook and bulge at the same time a little overwhelming. You roll your head back, moaning quite loudly and feeling that familiar pressure start to build within you.

“D-Daddy…” You sigh a little, not willing to admit you actually enjoy calling him that.

“Yes Karkitten?” He says, a long moan escaping him quite after as your nook tightens onto him.

“Y-you’re gonna m-make me…” You felt him shudder a little as you tightened around him more.

“S-so finish for me Kitten.” He says in a deep tone that sounded almost like a growl. You nod, coming extremely close.

“I’m gonna, f-fucking shit I’m gonna…a-ah fuck Daddy!” You finish with both your bulge and your nook, the bright red genetic material from your bulge getting all over your chest and your nook dripping. He lets go of your bulge, still thrusting into your nook. His moans pick up, and he finishes deep inside you with a shudder soon after. He kisses your neck gently, pulling himself out of you slowly and pulling you into his arms. You squirm, not exactly being a fan of the genetic material all over your chest but cuddling up to him anyways. The two of you lay there for a moment, panting heavily before he turns to get some Kleenex from next to his bed. He cleans you up, being incredibly gentle much to your surprise. You watch him, blushing and biting your lip as he explores you, cleaning along the way.

“Better?” He asks, his shades which managed to stay on until now, were sliding down his face, revealing his gorgeous red eyes that matched yours. You nod, curling up  
with him as the both of you drift into sleep.


End file.
